<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RFA+vanderwood+saeran reacts to MC being a musical actress by NotTheMainCharacter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968830">RFA+vanderwood+saeran reacts to MC being a musical actress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheMainCharacter/pseuds/NotTheMainCharacter'>NotTheMainCharacter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic messeneger headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Musicals, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, actress main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheMainCharacter/pseuds/NotTheMainCharacter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RFA+vanderwood and saeran reacts to MC being a musical actress (I'm considereing V part of the RFA, he is the leader after all lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic messeneger headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RFA+vanderwood+saeran reacts to MC being a musical actress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking requests rn, so if you have one you can left a comment here or send me a private message to my amino profile, I've made a post over there as well so you can left a comment there too. https://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messanger/page/user/lu-dead-girl-walking/MLnZ_pJFQfgqqW4D8k5gDqaMQWVzxEanJY<br/> (Please tell me if you want me to put your request as anonymous or put your @) Also, english is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yoosung </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He is not really into Musicals, but he knows some of the basics <strike> thanks to Zen that is always bragging about his news roles </strike>
</li>
<li>But he does a little bit of research so he can follow you when you talk about it with him</li>
<li>He will brag about you being his girlfriend whenever he has a chance because he can't believe you are so talented</li>
<li>Goes to all your shows <strike>even if he has exams </strike> and brings flowers for you </li>
<li>When there are kissing scenes he kinda of losses it, Yandere Yoosung mode on </li>
<li>but he knows its your job and passion so contains himself </li>
<li>He meets you in the backstage and won't let go your waist while you introduce to him your co-actors</li>
<li>As you're tired when you arrive home he will make dinner and will ask you to sing for him</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zen </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He falls more in love with you <strike>If that's possible </strike>
</li>
<li>He loves hearing you sing and he will join you to sing duets </li>
<li>You will practice your lines with him and he will practice his with you</li>
<li>Will talk about musicals and music for hours and he is happy you can follow him without any problem </li>
<li>a lot of advices will be given for both sides</li>
<li>You will audition together to get the two lead roles <strike>he won't allow any other actor to kiss you, all men are wolves </strike>
</li>
<li>If both of you get the roles for the same musical he won't stop touching you in the rehearsals and will make the kisses longer than they should be <strike>these almost get both of you fired  </strike> In the breaks the dressing room gets interesting,,,</li>
<li>He is really happy because you two make an incredible couple up in the stage as well as in real life</li>
<li>In the opening night the whole RFA is there to support you and Zen </li>
<li>Both of you have the same idea and bought flowers for the other </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jaehee</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>She knew you liked musicals, but never thought you could be an actress </li>
<li>She is your fangirl number one <strike> Zen who? i don't know him</strike>
</li>
<li>Buys all your CDS and will hype you up 24/7 </li>
<li>When you tell her you've got a new role she insists in helping you with the script </li>
<li>She brags about you a lot to the other RFA members, especially to Zen <strike>How does it feel Zen?</strike>
</li>
<li>The opening night she is there one hour before and convinced the whole RFA to come with her, Jumin gets the best seats for all of them </li>
<li>It doesn't bother her seeing you kissing your co-actors, she knows you're not interested on them </li>
<li>When you're up on the stage she can't stop thinking of how talented you are and how much she loves you </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jumin </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He never had time for getting interested in musicals, but since you like them he will tell jaehee to make a paper about it <strike>poor Jaehee</strike>
</li>
<li>He will hire the best manager he can get for you </li>
<li>And also will pay him extra so he won't recommend you roles with kissing involved,<strike> but you don't have to know that </strike>
</li>
<li>Since you're a known actress will hire more bodyguards for you </li>
<li>"Jumin don't you think 20 bodyguards are a little bit too much?" </li>
<li>"Nothing is too much for my princess"</li>
<li>"But-" </li>
<li>When you tell him you've got a role he hugs you and congratulate you<strike> Will ask seven to make a background check on your co-actors </strike>
</li>
<li>The opening night he will buy a whole line of seats for him and the RFA </li>
<li>There is no kiss scene so he keeps calm </li>
<li>he doesn't show it but he is really proud of you, of course zen asks him if he is a robot and why he is not showing any emotion<strike> He will make sure you know how proud he is when you two are alone </strike>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seven </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>HE HYPES YOU UP SINCE THE MINUTE YOU TELL HIM ABOUT IT</li>
<li>He will practice with you the script and will make jokes every ten seconds, at the end you never really get to practice </li>
<li>He teases you constantly in the chatrooms and whenever he gets the opportunity </li>
<li>But he loves hearing you sing while he is giving you cuddles </li>
<li>The opening night he cosplays your character </li>
<li>And forces the rest of the RFA to cosplay the rest of the characters</li>
<li>He didn't know about the kissing scene and freaks out, has to contain himself for not going up to the stage and put distance between your co-actor and you </li>
<li>When the show finish he will clap as hard as he can and will shout at the top of his lungs "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND" </li>
<li>Asks you with you can keep the clothes of your character, he wants to cosplay with you </li>
<li>but he also tells you that you were amazing and will kiss you during a long long time<strike> in front of your co-actor</strike><strike></strike>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>v</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He will support you whatever your dream or profession is, so when you tell him you are an actress he is your fan number one </li>
<li>will ask you to sing for him while he is doing other things </li>
<li>also takes a lot of pictures of you while reading the script, he loves how your face expressions change </li>
<li>Will send all the pictures to the chatroom, to the point he almost sends more pictures than Zen </li>
<li>he will take care of you and make sure you don't over work yourself </li>
<li>"Mc Honey, you should go to sleep" </li>
<li>"Wait, I almost have this scene" </li>
<li>He goes to all your shows and will take A LOT of pictures of you, you're his muse at the end of the day </li>
<li>Will be friends with all your co-actors, and he is not jealous knows it's part of your job. It makes you happy, he can live with it </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saeran </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He is interested in everything you do, and will inform himself to understand your passion, <strike>He won't tell you he did that tho </strike>
</li>
<li>Secretly listens to you singing in the shower, and thinks you have the best voice he has ever heard</li>
<li>he will refuse to practice the  script with you,but will see you practice and give you advice </li>
<li>Will ask Zen about the musical you've got a role in<strike> Zen forgets to mention there is a kiss scene </strike>
</li>
<li>he will attend to the opening night "just because he doesn't have anything better to do" t<strike>hat's an obvious lie  </strike> He will also get you your favourite flowers </li>
<li>When the kiss scene comes he gets jealous <strike>don't touch his mc  </strike> and reclames Zen for not telling him </li>
<li>After the show he goes to the backstage and gives you a deep kiss and the flowers, when you're not looking he gives a deadly glance to your co-actor, who actually gets scare af </li>
<li>When you get home he tells you that you were amazing and he is really proud, <strike>and then gets embarrassed and red</strike> </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vanderwood </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>He is a secret agent, doesn't have time for musicals </li>
<li>Also is scared since you're a public character and knows how dangerous his job is for you </li>
<li>Will ask Jumin to hire bodyguards for you, he only wants you to be safe </li>
<li>Since he is in a mission when you get a new role you tell him trough the messenger, he calls you later<strike> even if he should't </strike> and congratulates you</li>
<li>He is there the opening night, even though you don't know it</li>
<li>Is really proud of you and loves seeing you up in the stage </li>
<li>Until you kiss your co-actor, then he feels the need of using his taser </li>
<li>When the show is over he gets into the backstage to surprise you </li>
<li>Hugs you tightly forgetting about his job <strike>but doesn't forget about that kiss with your co-actor </strike>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking of making some parts of MC acting in a specific musical (Cause I'm such a teather kid and musicals keep me alive) so tell me if you would like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>